In recent years, the number of electronic devices has increased at a rapid rate. During this time, the advancement and development of electronics has allowed sensors, embedded systems, firmware, network components, etc. to be included in devices such as mobile devices, automobile sensors, computers, climate sensors, heart-beat monitors, thermostat systems, refrigerators, washing machines, etc. A network of such devices may be referred to as an Internet of Things (IoT). IoT devices may collect and exchange data, which may be processed and/or analyzed to produce meaningful results.